The truth behind the mask
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Amaterasu misses her true love, Okikurmi. Waka sees her pain and helps her travel to the human world. What has become of Oki in the last 5 years? Will he remember her? Is it too late to tell him how much she loves him?
1. Chapter 1

Pain and fear locked away. Truth hidden from those who seek it. One person can really change the world. But what about a god? Gods can change all that is, and all that will be. Amaterasu was that god. She spent hundreds of years locked away in a wolfs body to complete that mission. And when she finally did, she was lonely.

Five years after Amaterasu returned to the Celestial Plain, she felt beaten down. Her mind often drifted to thinking of the one person she had ever felt feelings toward; Okikurmi the warrior.

Waka often tried to comfort her when she seemed down, but it never worked, she missed him too much. She had consitered going to visit him so many times that she had lost count. All she needed was to see him. She figured he was married with kids by now, but she didn't care, she was dying to see him.

"My, chèrie... just go and see him."

Amaterasu jumped, she had not realised Waka was there observing her.

"How long were you standing there Ushiwaka?" She asked in her formal voice.

"Long enough to feel your pain. Go see him-"

"You're forgetting your place Ushiwaka!" Her voice rung off the walls of her room. She sighed, letting her face fall back to sadness. "I apologise Ushiwaka... I had not meant to yell..."

"It is quite alright my chèrie. I just worry about you, you seem to get worse by the day." His eyes were sincere.

"I'll be honest with you Ushiwaka, I am... I just... I cannot leave, not for a reason as useless as this one..."

"But, my godess, if you don't visit him, it may become too late for you to do so."

"Very true. But I cannot just leave the Celestail Plain just like that..." She lowered her head in dispair.

"Why cant you?"

"B-Because, it's not right of me as a goddess that's why!" Her eyes widened as she realised she had yelled at Waka again, she walked over to her balcony and sat on the railing.

"I-I'm sorry... Maybe I should just go..."

"I think so my goddess, you will loose your mind otherwise."

"I already have Ushiwaka, I never used to yell at you..."

"Then go..."

"How? I don't even know how to get back to the human world without becoming a wolf again."

"I can help with that."

Waka lifted his flute to his lips. An eerie, but beautiful tune escaped. The goddess found herself smiling at the sound. Then a metal gate appeared. It had snow and ice all over it, and from the other side was a cold draft, Waka's tune stopped playing.

"You may go now my chèrie. In three days time you will see this gate again, you can choose to walk through it or not, but if you do not, you will never be able to return here."

"N-Never?"

"Never."

"Oh... B-but, what if I don't notice it, or... or... I for some reason can't get to the gate?"

"Never."

"I see. Thank you Ushiwaka, but, if it is too late, what do I do for three days?"

"If you need to return sooner, pray to me. I will bring you back."

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly before she turned to face the gate.

"It will close soon if you do not go now."

"Alright. I will be back Waka."

Taking a deep breath, Amaterasu walked straight for the gate. She let down her snow white hair letting it cover her exposed shoulders like a blanket. Amaterasu felt her whole body go cold once more before she felt snow flakes landing on her. Opening her eyes, she recognised where she was.

"Weeper... Ah I've missed this place..." She said to herself with a smile.

She headed up to Kai's home. She knocked on the door a few times before a girl with a deer mask appeared.

"Hello. Who are you?" She asked as she turned her head to the side, her voice had become more woman sounding rather than kid.

"W-We've met before Kai... I am Amaterasu. You last saw me as a white wolf."

"Amaterasu? B-But that was five years ago... You had saved us all... It cannot be you..."

"But it is. I came here to find Okikurmi... Do you know where I can find him?"

"It really is you. Your the only person to ever use his real name... Hes probably at Laochi Lake. If hes not training that's where he is. He stands there looking into the sky like hes waiting for that ark to return. I think he is waiting for you, Amaterasu."

"Thank you Kai. I will go try and find him." She turned to walk away when Kai grabbed her shoulder.

"One more thing my goddess."

"Yes?"

"Issun often visits him... just a warning."

The goddess laughed. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." She turned back around heading for where Oki was usually found.

Amaterasu had never remembered the walk up to the lake being as tiring as it was for her as a human. She panted as she climbed the last few steps. When she reached the top, she could see the empty lake that once had the ark, along with the sword that Oki had stolen to save his village. Amaterasu found herself running. When she reached the top of the platform, she let her hand rest on the handle of the sword.

Her mind drifted to when she saw Oki use it in battle. How fast his movements were, but how professional they were. His actions in battle when he won, and lost. How sincere he was to the injured version of herself that had come to help from the past. She felt like she had just seen him yesterday. His long black and red hair blowing in the wind. His beautiful body and how it was build. How she always hated seeing his mask, how many times she thought of ripping it off with her wolf teeth. She sighed looking back out to the waters surface, then she heard something.

"Hey you! Yeah, you with the ears! What you think you're doing here touchin' that sword?" The voice was deep and sounded angry. She looked around but saw no one.

"Down here!" She looked down to see a familiar face.

"Issun? Oh Issun, I've missed you so much!" She bent down and picked up the little ponicle, he seemed shocked.

"H-How do you know my name? We've never met... have we?"

She laughed. "Yes we have. You don't recognise me?" She touched her ears, then her crimson features.

"No... It couldn't be."

"Issun, how can you not remember me? I was... oh what was that you used to call me... furball? Yes I believe that was it." She smiled to him brightly.

"A-Ammy?"

"Hello Issun." She laughed again.

"B-But, I thought you were dead or somethin', I thought that's why I had to draw pictures and spread the word."

"No, I was not dead, just doing my job. As you have been doing yours... More and more are believing in us thanks to you Issun. So thank you." She smiled again as she heard him laugh.

"So, why are you here then?" He asked.

She sighed. "To be honest Issun, I came here to see Okikurmi. You wouldn't know where he is would you?"

"Yea' I do. Hes right there." He pointed to a small tent with a face looking similar to Oki's mask.

"How did I not notice that?"

"You weren't facing that way, that's why."

She laughed again. "Thanks Issun, you coming with or staying here?"

"I'll stay, give you some **alone **time with him." He winked at her causing her to laugh again.

"Alright Issun, I'll be back." She put him on top of the sword then walked toward the tent.

The tent was similar to the one her and Issun had come accross when they first met Oki. The tent had a small fire inside, some food, blankets and swords. But this time there was no Oki. The goddess sighed and sat down on a rock that was by the fire. She felt like she would never find him.

"Why are you in my tent?" A strong but handsome sounding voice appeared in the room making Amaterasu jump.

"O-Okikurmi..."

"Yes, who are you and what do you want?" His body was more muscular, his hair a little longer. His outfit was the same, and his voice had dropped a bit.

"Okikurmi, it's me, Amaterasu." She stood up and began to walk toward him.

"A-Amaterasu? It can't be... She was a wolf, not human." His usual stance was now off, if they were in a battle, he would have been completely vulnerable.

"I was trapped in that body, it really is me. I'm unsure on how to prove it, but I am." She forced a smile.

"Wheres Issun, he'd know if it was you or not." Oki said as he crossed his arms.

Amaterasu moved past Oki to walk to where she had left Issun, sure enough a small character with a green glow stood there jumping on top of the sword.

"Issun. Tell Okikurmi that I'm Amaterasu, he doesn't believe me." She begged.

"Oh, yeah Oki, this is her, just look at her, you don't think she looks like a human version of the wolf Amaterasu?"

"Well I-"

"You do... don't lie." Issun laughed.

"Well then, if it is you, why are you here?" He questioned her.

"I... I..." She could feel her face getting hot. She grabbed a piece of her hair and began twirling it between her index fingers.

"Oki, what shes trying to say is," Issun jumped from the sword to the nose of his mask. "She came here to see you."

"W-what?" He asked more out loud then to anyone.

"I-It's true... I did come to see you." She finally choked out.

"Amaterasu... why don't you come with me?" He said guestering toward the hill that led to the Ezo Fuji Irwak Shrine.

"Ah, sure..." She blushed again as Issun jumped off of his mask and she followed Oki.

At the top of the hill was a small cliff, on it was another tent with Oki's mask on it. The two sat down in front of the fire.

"Why do you have another tent Okikurmi?" She asked him as she sat as close to him as she could, she was cold.

"I... I've been charting the sky... I thought you may return in that mysterious ark."

"Oh Okikurmi, I'll never be bringing that thing back here, it brought too much destruction."

"I figured that, but I wanted to see you again... I..." Words seemed to be lost to him.

"I heard from Kai that you have been waiting for my return."

"Y-Yes... I..." He lowered his head.

Amaterasu placed his hand on his shoulder tentively. He looked up to her. She smiled and reached her hand up and let it rest on his mask. He jumped from the touch, but he did not stop her. She smiled again as she slowy pulled away the blue mask, Amaterasu, was speechless.

His skin was a light tanned shade. His eyes the colour of the midnight sky. High cheekbones, thin face. His bangs fell over his one eye slightly covering it from Amaterasu's view.

"Y-Your gorgeous..." Was the only words she had.

"So are you ." He said as he smiled.

Her heart melted, she threw herself at him letting herself fully melt into his body. She had never felt this happy in her whole life.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: Chap one! ;)<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	2. Chapter 2

The goddess lost track of time. Her arms around his muscular shoulders, his arms holding her cold body close to his abnormally warm one. It felt too right. It felt too fake. The goddess was tempted to pinch herself to see if it really was a dream but then again, if it was, she didn't want it to end. Finally the warrior pulled away, he kept his hands on her delicate shoulders and smiled brightly.

Both were speechless. Amaterasu was really a beautiful human goddess, and Oki was a handsome male warrior. Things couldn't have been better for the two.

"A-Amaterasu... I-" Amaterasu covered his mouth.

"Shh... Okikurmi, I should tell you now, I am only here for three days." She lowered her head, looking instantly sad.

"W-what, why?" He seemed taken aback by her comment.

"I can stay longer, but if I do, I can **never** return to the Celestial Plain..."

"B-but... I understand my goddess..." He lowered his head, now looking equally sad.

"Oki! Please do not look sad. I can revisit you... I believe. Ushiwaka helped me get here..." She had grabbed his shoulders tentively, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"I do wish you weren't a goddess. Oh ah, I mean...-"

"No need to lie to me Oki. I know you don't like it, I don't either, I wish I could take you with me... but even if I did, you need to be here, don't you?"

"No. I'd give up everything in the world to be with you my goddess."

"Oh Okikurmi." She threw herself into his arms again; tears began falling down her cheeks rapidly.

"Do not cry Amaterasu."

"B-but... I don't want to leave you Oki."

"I understand that you have to, it's your du-"

"No!" She moved to look into his eyes.

He laughed at her. He used one of his hands to wipe away her tears. She smiled from his touch. Then he said,

"No? What is that supposed to mean goddess?"

"No as in, it's not fair... I am the goddess of all, and mother to all that is good, I must be able to find out something. I refuse to leave you! I should never have left to begin with."

"Then if you figure out something, let me know." He winked at her.

Oki looked around the tent for his mask. When he went to reach for it, Amaterasu grabbed it first.

"H-hey?" He said confused.

"Here." Amaterasu leaned in closer to him, she lifted the mask, when she was inches from placing it back on his head, she took him by surprise by capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

Oki sat shocked, but then let his eyes fall shut. His hands make their way around her thin frame pulling her close. The goddess's hands ran over Oki's muscular shoulders. Both their tongues came out and met each other causing them both to moan. Their tongues entwined with one another, each explored each other's mouths as much as they could reach. They were both breathless. When they finally pulled apart Amaterasu instantly clinged to Oki, hugging him tightly.

They both panted. She let her head rest over his heart, listening to it as the now even beats became a beautiful harmony inside her mind. The goddess was torn. What was she to do? She had basically two days before she was to return home; either she stayed and never went back, or she went back and never got to see Okikurmi in person again.

"A-Amaterasu..." Oki's voice sounded nervous.

"Yes my warrior?" She asked, keeping her head on his chest.

"Y-you should go..."

The goddess felt something snap within her. She pulled herself out of his arms and sat up straight looking at him with widened eyes.

"I-I didn't mean it like that my goddess!" Oki said, realising how Amaterasu had taken it.

"T-then what did you mean Okikurmi?" She asked; anger evident.

"I meant, I know I love you... and I believe you love me, but... if you have to return, w-we shouldn't become attached to one another..." He lowered his head in sorrow.

"Oki-," Amaterasu cut herself off, what was there for her to say, he was right. It torn her from within to see the look on his gorgeous face, she wanted to comfort him; tell him that it would be okay, that she'd never leave him... but that would be a lie, and as the mother of all that is good, she needs to set an example for all those that obey her.

"I-I'm so sorry my warrior!" Amaterasu found herself running out of the tent.

Her beautiful scarlet eyes were now cloudy and miserable. She ran through the cold; it whipped through her fragile body making her feel numb. Her vision blurred from the hundreds of tears the fell down her pale cheeks; she swore she could feel them freezing on her face. Amaterasu wasn't watching in front of her, she ended up tripping on something, hitting ice, hard.

"Ah!" She opened her eyes to see she was in the middle of a frozen lake.

Her eyes widened again. She didn't recognise where she was, and there wasn't a soul in sight. She could feel herself panicking. Goddess or not, she was basically useless on earth. Slowly she stood up. She tried to move slowly to where she saw the closest land.

**'CRACK!'**

The ice beneath her feet began to crack. She was still several feet from land. She continued to slowly inch toward land.

**'CRACK!'**

Several more cracks. If she fell, it was all over for her, no matter what she chose, wouldn't matter of she was dead. Inch by inch she continued to land. There were several small cracks, but they were nothing to make the goddess panic.

"AMATERASU! HOLD ON BABE!" A voice suddenly called out.

The goddess focused her eyes to see Oki in wolf form and a bouncing green light; Issun.

"Issun! Okikurmi, I'm frightened!"

"OKI SAYS TO STAY THERE BABE!" Issun yelled back.

**'CRACK!'**

"I-I'll try..."

The ground began to crack even more. Amaterasu was only several feet from the two boys, but it wasn't close enough. Amaterasu shifted her weight a little bit.

**'CRACK!'**

Finally the ice broke from beneath her. She feel into the icy cold water; it instantly paralyzed her whole body.

"AMATERASU!" She heard Issun yell out.

She tried her best to keep her head above water, but the cold froze her whole body, including her blood. She felt tired, she was half tempted to give up. The large dress she wore didn't help either. Finally her body gave in and began to sink. The only thing that was responding was her thoughts, and they were saying, '_I'm going to die..."_

The lake wasn't all that deep; she hit the bottom in seconds. She tried to look around, but it hurt her eyes too much, she let them fall shut. She could feel her breath failing her too, a few minutes and she would die. All of a sudden she felt something grab her waist. It pulled her up out of the water.

Her and her saviour began coughing and hacking up water. Opening her eyes, she could now see Oki, without his mask.

"O-Ok-" She was too weak to speak her hero's name.

"Shh my goddess, here." He draped his warm jacket over her shoulders and scoped her up, carrying her back toward his tent. She shivered like crazy, even after he gave her the jacket, she found her eyes falling shut, and before she knew it, she was in a deep sleep.

When the goddess awoke, she was still cold, but she no longer felt like she was going to shatter any second. She opened her eyes to see a nice warm fire, looking around she was in Oki's tent again, but there was no Oki. She slowly sat up and continued to look around.

"Don't worry Ammy," She snapped her head around towards the voice to see Issun bouncing up and down in a log. " Oki went to get more firewood. Are you alright Ammy?"

"I-I believe so." Her voice sounded weak.

"Well that's good."

"H-how did you two find me?"

"Oki followed his nose." Issun burst out into hysterical laughter; she got it, but didn't that it was **that** funny.

Oki walked into the tent with a pile of firewood in his arms. He smiled warmly at Amaterasu.

"T-thank you Oki... f-for saving me I mean..." Her teeth chattered as she spoke.

"Your still cold. Here..." Oki put down the wood, then walked over and sat down beside Amaterasu, pulling her close to his abnormally warm body.

Amaterasu inhaled his familiar scent feeling safe and way warmer. She cuddled as close to him as their bodies would allow. She put her head in his chest again, listening to the now all to familiar tune that his heart beat created inside her mind. She sighed and squeesed him tighter before saying,

"O-Oki... I-I've made up my mind... I know what I-I'm, going to do..."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Dun... dun.. DUN! Omg! What did the goddess choose? Stay tuned ;)<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
